A Path To Walk
by Killing37mm
Summary: Naraku is defeated. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango are dead. Kagome is left alone with a new mission. Complete the jewel with Sesshomaru before a new evil can step up and take the place of naraku. rating may go up, not sure yet.
1. Prologue

**Alright. I know I've severely neglected to update on my other stories. I'll do it eventually. i'm still writing some chapters. it just seemed very stupid and i really wanted to just Delete My Only One. I change ssomethings and will see what happens. I was bored in a computer lab, trying to do a science fair project. this is what I got out of the boredom. i'm already writing chapter one. So i'll update probably before school starts. Don't hold me to that tho...**

**~Prologue~**

I walk alone on the path ahead of me. Images flash before my eyes. Images of the dead. Images of them smiling. I saw the good times. I saw the bad times. They just wouldn't leave me alone. They kept haunting me. This pain won't go away. I see _him_. He's looking back at me. His eyes are asking me 'why didn't you save me?'

Why didn't I? I had the power to. I could have saved everyone. But I didn't. I chose not to. Now, my friends are gone. Everyone is gone. _Inuyasha is gone!_

My vision went black. Everything dissapeared into nothingness. A new scene began to playout.

The battle with Naraku was devastating. We almost gave up hope of defeating him. With the complete jewel of four souls, he was nearly impossibble to defeat. His power rivaled that of Sesshomaru's. He was brought to his knees at one point. I couldn't stand to see that. We all couldn't stand to see that. I thought he was the most powerful demon in all of Japan. to see the mighthy lord brought to his knees.

Inuyasha was down for trhe count halfway through the battle. the irony of it was that the arm opposite of Sesshomaru's was cut off. Naraku picked us off one by one. Miroku suffered a blow to his wind-tunnel, causing it to spread and ultimately sucking him in. Kohaku battled with Sango, landing the killing blow to her head. kilala was surrounded by a horde of demons.

I just stood there as all of this was going down. I was told to wait for a signal. 'Don't move' they all said. i was the key to the end of this. I was supposed to kill Naraku before anyone suffered fatal injuries. Did I listen, not really. I broke away from my hiding place to go to Inuyasha. I couldn't save Sango of Miroku, but I had to save someone. In the middle of healing him, Naraku broke away from his fight with Sesshomaru. He came after me. A tentacle shot out, heading straight for my chest. I hastely put uop a barrier, just seconds before being impaled.

Inuyasha began to stand and get into a battle stance. he wasn't backing down. Fatigue began to take over and his demon was coming out. this wasn't a good idea. If that happened, he may have been lost forever. His remaining arm gripped tetsuiaga so hard, his fingers turned white.

"Kagome, you remember the orignal plan?" his voice was rough. He was still in pain.

"Yeah," we combine our attacks together.

Sesshomaru came back. Naraku was distracted long enough for Inuyasha and me to form a plan. Be would use my arrow and his backlash wave.

"Break it," he whispered.

The barrier came down as my arrow flew towards the target. I trained everyday for this moment. the moment Naraku dies and the Jewel of Four Souls is in my hands again. Inuyasha's attack came afterwards, along with Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike. Naraku was barely fazed. The jewel had increased his powers more than we originally thought.

We continued the attacks one after another. I was growing more tired by the minute. I was using a lot of my priestess powers. Inuyasha looked like he wanted to pass out any minute now. Sesshomaru looked the same. The only thing that gave him away about his fatigue was his eyes. They were the only doorway to him.

I was in pain. Something had struck my side. It was excruciating. The pain was blocking my vision. It was physical and mental. The reality that my friends were dead drew me in deeper. I wanted to give up. I wanted to fight. I wanted to save everyone….

But I didn't. I didn't save anyone.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha combined another attack and struck Naraku head on while I struck from behind. I aimed for the jewel. Before I was unable to get it. Now I had a clear shot. I gathered up my last two arrows. This was my only chance. If I didn't hit the mark, all would be hopeless.

I took aim, getting ready to fire when Sesshomaru cried out.

"Naraku! You filth!" he roared. My attention went to him. I saw him and him alone. Where was Inuyasha?

I scanned the area and found him. I looked upon his body on the ground. Tears came to my eyes. He was there, gasping for air. A gaping hole was in his chest. He was bleeding out. The blow had struck a major artery. I turned back towards Naraku who was too busy with Sesshomaru to notice me.

I screamed. My adrenaline was rushing through my body. I put my all in my aim. "Hit the mark," I whispered.

"Die Naraku!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs.

Everything played out in slow motion from there on. I saw the arrow strike his heart. A glow began to spread from the point. Sesshomaru attacked one last time. With his attack and mine combined we were able to bring him down. Naraku was engulfed in a blinding light. I remembered this. This happened the last time I broke the jewel. In a matter of seconds the jewel would break.

Beams of light shot out. Shards of the just completed jewel were shooting off in different directions. Agonizing screaming was coming from where Naraku was supposed to be. I looked into the light. My eyes stung from the brightness. This nightmare was coming to an end.

His form began to disincarnate. I smiled. We had won. After four years we were going to win. His terror would never trouble these lands again. After Naraku had disappeared I ran towards Inuyasha's fallen form. He was in pain. Sweat covered his face. He was pale. He was dying.

I lifted his head, sobbing over his body. I stroked his head. Sesshomaru joined me shortly after. He looked down at his fallen brother. The two had made progress in their fragile relationship with one another. They could be civil at most times now.

I stared into Inuyasha's eyes. The light was slowly fading from them. I hugged his head. The pain was all consuming. My heart was shattering in my chest. Every precious second with him was speeding faster away from me.

I stroked his hair. I wanted to save him. I really did. I hesitated. Could I? I could heal, but could I bring back his life? I thought I could. I stared into his eyes. He saw the struggle. A smile grew on his face.

"I understand. I'll miss you Kagome."

He shut his eyes after that.

Everything was quiet. There were no birds or wind to break the silence. The only think I could hear was my own heart beat and sobs. I squeezed Inuyasha even tighter. He drew his last breath. I continued to hold him.

"No. No. This isn't happening. I'll wake up from this. Inuyasha! Please don't leave me. You're all that I have to connect me to this world! Please don't go!" I screamed.

Still holding onto him, a hand reached down and grasped my left shoulder. I didn't respond. The hand squeezed tighter. I looked up to see Sesshomaru staring at his dead brother. Several emotions played through his eyes. Was it a sign of comfort? I held his hand with one of my own.

I woke up gasping for air covered in sweat.

** I have no clue when I'll update. Please review and tell me what you think about it. It was a spur of the moment thing. I was severely bored.**

**XxDarkestAngelHeartxX**


	2. Moving On, Sort Of

**This is Killing37mm, formerly DarkestAngelHeart,**

**So much for updating before school started. I completely forgot about this until i was cleaning all the essays for school off omy computer. This is the result of not being able to sleep at 1:30 in the morning.**

**all flashbacks will be in italics. Now I just have to remember that the next time I write one.**

~Three Weeks Later~

Three weeks have past since I buried my fallen comrades, my friends. The memorial services took their toll on me. Shippo was there. We held on to each other the whole time. Both of us were shedding tears for Miroku, Sango, and…Inuyasha. The last name was almost unbearable to think about.

Shippo had stayed behind with Rin while the fighting was happening. Both of them were safe. I think if any of them would have died, I would have lost my mind. I know Sesshomaru would have gone on a murderous rampage if Rin was even injured.

The first week I stayed in Keade's hut. I laid in my sleeping bag, crying. I wouldn't eat. I wouldn't interact with anyone. Shippo was left alone to deal with the loss of his friends. I forgot about him. I don't know how to thank Sesshomaru enough for watching him. He stayed in the village too. He surveyed the area for all the damage. It was out of character for him to even attempt to help another person out.

I was still in a daze the second week. I was starting to cope. Correction, am still trying to cope. I couldn't stand being around any one. I was getting sympathetic looks right and left. I hated people saying they could understand what I was going through? How would they know? Most of these people have never left the village before in their whole lives.

This week has been an improvement. I'm interacting with other people. I'm trying to start my life over. I need to complete the jewel again. All those years of searching have led to nothing. I have to restart. This journey will be the loneliest I've ever embarked on.

I've spoken to Kaede about retrieving the lost fragments. She suggested I take Sesshomaru along. I doubted he would want to help. He's already done too much. I wouldn't have expected to help as much as he did.

The worst part of re-completing the jewel was that I had no shard. I couldn't return home until one dropped into my hands. I could sense them around. That wasn't the problem. The problem was doing it by myself. I depended on my friends too much. I knew how to fight, but I never fought multiple enemies at once. I always had someone watching my back.

"Kagome!" Shippo ran and jumped into my arms. "Wanna play I-Spy?" I smiled.

He was always so light hearted. Nothing kept him down for too long. He was still hurting, but was making better progress than me.

We were headed to the river to catch a few fish for diner tonight. I missed going to the grocery store for these things. That's the price to pay for living in the past. Tomorrow Shippo and I would set off on our journey to retrieve the jewel shards.

0o0

The sun gleamed down upon Shippo and myself as we walked towards the west. I had no leads to lead me to any shikon shard at all. Sometimes I believe a greater force out there really doesn't like me. I need to get over myself. Wallowing in self pity won't get me anywhere. It was about one pm and we still hadn't covered much ground. Once again, another regret about losing my companions. I was also bike-less. One week prior to the battle my bike had been demolished in another fight. Shippo couldn't fly us anywhere because it drained him of the strength that we might need. Our only option was doing it the old fashioned way, walking.

Most of the walk so far had been silent. Both of us had barely anything worth saying. We left when the sun rose. Sesshomaru said he would see us within the following days. He said we were welcomed at the western palace if we needed shelter. I declined when he offered to take us there. He had done too much so far. I wasn't sure how I was going to repay him. After the battle was finished I came to see Sesshomaru in a different light. He wasn't the cold, arrogant prick everyone thought him to be all the time. He had his flaws, but what person doesn't?

He's misunderstood, that's all. He's built this wall around him that no one is able to penetrate. Underneath all that armor he really isn't that bad of a person. Too bad we couldn't have spent a little more time together. I would have liked to discover the true Sesshomaru. That's another mystery for another day, I suppose.

"Kagome, can we stop for lunch?" Shippo grabbed onto the hem of my shirt, halting in the process.

"Oh, that's right!" I had nearly forgotten. We hadn't stopped once since we started off this morning. With the mention of food my stomach began to make its own protests to my forgetfulness. "You see that clearing up ahead, we'll stop there and rest for a few minutes."

I could vaguely hear a running stream in the distance. We were by the river again. Never knew when we might need some water. Better fill up while we're there.

Shippo ran on ahead of me. No doubt he could hear the water rushing. Perhaps by nightfall we'd find a hot spring and soak for and hour or two. A memory of Sango, Shippo, and I invaded into my mind.

"_Isn't this the best place so far?" I asked Sango._

_"I don't know, the hot spring at that inn was pretty impressive." Sango replied._

_"I know, but this one has gorgeous flowers around the edges. What do you think Shippo?" I tried to get him on my side. This was the best. No one would be looking at us this time, not even Miroku._

_"Shippo? Where did he go?" I turned to Sango. She glanced around, not seeing one trace of the fox kit that had tagged along._

_"Ahhh!" a cry came from above us. There was Shippo, jumping off the boulder next to the spring. He came crashing head first into the water, thoroughly soaking Sango's and my head._

_"Don't do that!" I screamed at him when his head pooped up to the surface. "You could have injured yourself or worse. I don't want anything to happen to you!" I pulled him into my arms, clutching him to me. I had seen a person get sent to the hospital for doing a belly-flop at the public pool. It wasn't an experience I wanted to see again._

_"Sorry," he mumbled._

_"What's wrong?" Inuyasha yelled after crashing through the foliage. Miroku was right behind him._

_"Inuyasha, you pervert, SIT!" I screamed, submerging myself in the process._

Those were happier times. I sat down at the edge of the stream. Shippo was already in it running around. So much for resting. A smile graced my lips as I watched him. He was a carefree child. Nothing fazed him. I wished that I too could live like that once again. To be naïve about the world around me was nice.

The water felt rejuvenating. It wasn't like ice water, but the grateful relief of drinking cold water on a hot day. Unfortunately the peace wouldn't last. After ten minutes of resting the jewel's presence made itself known. Somewhere to my right two jewels were approaching. The aura wasn't menacing, in fact, it almost seemed friendly. Never the less, I stood in a battle stance, waiting to see who it was.

Bursting through the trees, a familiar tornado came to a dead stop ten feet away from me. Once the dust had cleared Koga's image appeared. My stance lost its tenseness. For the first time since the battle with Naraku a true smile graced my lips.

"Hey, Kagome! Why the long face? Aren't you happy to see me?" Koga greeted me.

My smiled widened.

"Am I ever!" I replied. Koga was one of the few that had made it out. I wasn't completely alone, I just didn't have the people I wanted to see the most with me.

We embraced for a short time before I broke apart and asked where the other two were. "Where's Ginta and Hakkaku? You aren't the three musketeers without them."

"Oh, those two? Umm, they should be back there," he pointed behind him to emphasize how far they were.

"You really shouldn't leave them behind. I thought without the jewel that wouldn't happen anymore,"

I sat back down and watched Shippo swim further away. Seeing Koga was supposed to make me feel better. I just couldn't understand why it would leave me feeling so blue instead. I continued to glance at the water, letting the tension in the air grow into suffocating clouds. I finally broke the silence.

"Why are you here, Koga?" sadness danced with the resentment in my voice.

"Well, you see Kagome…We thought you might like us to help you find the jewel," he didn't really sound all that confident when he spoke. I don't believe he though that through to well.

"No," I couldn't possibly agree to it. This was my mission to complete. I couldn't let anyone else get involved.

"But Kagome?" he tried to argue, "Why, you can't do this by yourself!"

"You can't help. I won't allow it." I couldn't let the memories with my friends be replaced. It's bad enough I was on this journey again. I would not find three people to replace the ones I cherished.

"Why not? We are perfectly capable of doing this!" his tone showed his frustration. I could understand what he felt. He wanted to help and I was being stubborn. I would have slapped some sense into me by now.

"You're not them," I whispered.

He stopped dead in his arguing. There really was nothing to say to that. After several deep intakes of breath he sat down beside me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him debating on how to respond. Several minutes later he gathered his thoughts.

"I know that there is no way I could replace the people in your group. That's not my intention. I just want to help you. You need to move on. Find the happy, upbeat person you were a month ago. I want to help recover that person." His hand rested on my shoulder, forcing me to look at him.

I was shocked and didn't know how to reply. Koga hasn't been around to see me since the battle. He was off nursing his own wounds while I attempted to go back to a semi-normal life with Shippo. I really wanted to have Koga with me, but not at the risk of losing him or anyone else.

"Koga…" I launched myself into his arms, sobbing for all it was worth. "It's not that you'll replace them, I couldn't stand losing you too, or Ginta and Hakkaku." He held me like that for another three minutes before the two other wolves decided to make an appearance.

"Koga," Ginta panted, "you really need to stop running so fast!"

"Yeah," Hakkaku imputed, "even without the jewel shards you're too fast. Give us a break would you?'

"Hey, sis," Ginta smiled, "We haven't seen you in a while."

We talked for the rest of the hour before Koga got up to leave.

"Well, Kagome, we need to be heading on our way. We'd love to join you with your shard hunting, but I know that's not what you have in mind. If you need anything, just get us, we'll be there." He then leaned over and kissed my cheek before setting off. A light blush touched my cheeks. The audacity of that wolf astounded me sometimes.

"Shippo," I called, "it's time to go. We need to get more distance in before we set up for camp tonight. I want to get a few miles further from the village."

"Ok, Kagome," the fox kit replied before jumping on my shoulder.

Traveling was as uneventful as it was before Koga showed up. With only two people in a group, talking wasn't all that enthusiastic. Not to mention that one of the people was a child and the other needed some serious girl time. I loved Shippo with all of my heart, but he just didn't fill the void that Sango left. I missed the unnecessary chatter that was common in our group. Hell, I even missed Miroku's perverted comments. That just tells you how desperately I craved for company.

Eventually Shippo fell asleep on my shoulder. I gently pulled him into my arms and continued on. I felt like we weren't making that much progress. Without a slave driver, aka, Inuyasha, there really was no hurry to find the shards. I couldn't sense any shards. Why waste energy running when I would need it to fight for the shards?

My training has for the most part been completed. I'm a master archer, have more control over my purification abilities, not to mention know a little hand to hand combat. I have Sango to thank for that. I still don't know how to use a sword. I never really needed to know or use it for anything. I thought about asking Sesshomaru the next time if he knew anyone that could teach me. I'd ask him myself, but he has to be busy doing something that pertains to his lands. You don't become the 'killing perfection' by sitting on your ass all day.

The sun was starting to set in the horizon before I felt the faint tingling of a jewel shard at the edge of my sense. It was about a mile ahead and to the east of me. Time for action.

"Shippo, wake up. I think we have our first shard. I need you to transform and fly up and see what's ahead of us."

"Umm, alright, Kagome," he yawned before transforming into a bird. His kitsune magic was developing more and more when he practiced.

I broke off into a run. I wasn't going to let this slip through my hands. This was my first lead and I wasn't about to give it up because I was by myself. I had to think of the people that this jewel ruined. This was my mission to completely rid the world of the jewel. Sweat gathered on my neck. The hair on my arms rose once I sensed the tainted shard.

"Kagome, it's a bear youkai that has the shard. It's killed a few people traveling." I got the point from the sounds of fighting further ahead. I couldn't smell the blood yet, but I didn't need to.

The shard was completely black. Pushing my legs further I came on the scene with in three minutes. My hand automatically reached for my bow and an arrow. Taking I battle stance; I called attention to myself before firing the arrow. It flew true and struck the youkai in the abdomen. The purification powers began to eat at the flesh surrounding the arrow. Roaring in rage the bear stopped what it was doing and turned its attention to me. I gulped. The red of it's eyes bore into mine, paralyzing me for a second.

Drawing another arrow I raised my bow. The previous wound was growing, but not at the rate I wanted it to. The added power of the jewel was doing a number on my purification. The youkai charged, salivating at the idea of gaining another meal. Ten feet from me, I fired, aiming for the shard in its forehead. Striking the jewel, the youkai instantly disintegrated, leaving behind the tainted shard. I walked over and picked it up, immediately the shard began to glow the healthy pink of purity.

Shippo descended from the air to sit upon my shoulder once more. I surveyed the area and saw that of the five people attacked, two were still on their feet. They were injured, but not fatally.

"Many thanks, priestess," the older male of the two spoke.

"Let me see your injuries and I'll bandage them." I smiled, ecstatic that I got my first jewel shard, all by myself!

The men made their way towards me. I took out my gauze and bandages and set to work. Shippo tried to help, but only ended up making a mess of things. He somehow managed to get the wrapping all around himself. I want to think it was an accident, but with him you tended to think it was purposely done. His antics put a smile on the men's faces. It was pretty cute and somewhat irritating to have to fix the problem.

In the end, we managed to earn a little money for the men. I tried to refuse, but they insisted. They were merchants for the village about four miles from where we were at. They were returning home from business when the bear youkai leaped out of the bushes and attacked. Before they left I expanded my aura searching for any demonic presence nearby. There were none.

Shippo and I traveled for another thirty minutes west of the area that the youkai attacked. We needed to put some distance from the kill site and our camp. I didn't want to deal with any unwanted guests. Before setting camp, I masked the presence of the shard. We gathered wood for the fire and our dinner.

There wasn't a hot spring nearby, so this night we would have to go without. I didn't mind so much, but it would have been great if there was one. Tomorrow I would have Shippo sniff out one.

My sleeping bag never felt better. I also never felt lonelier. True I had Shippo, only it wasn't enough. He was cuddled with me in the bag. We didn't have a hanyou to watch over our sleeping forms. We had to rely on ourselves. There was no monk to make small talk with. There was no demon slayer to confide in. Worst of all, there were no friends to gain strength from. I cried myself to sleep that night just like every other night before that. Only the pain set in worse than before. Tonight was my first night out on my own with a kit to protect and raise by myself.

0o0

Sun beat down on us, proving that we had survived the night. The morning was unusually warmer than yesterday's. Shippo and I were practically cooking in the sleeping bag. I could already smell the dirt and grim on me, and the day had yet to begin.

The fire was down to the last of its embers. Throwing more wood for kindling, I got out our daily breakfast of ramen. Later I was going to try and catch something for us. All this ramen could not be good for us, especially Shippo. He was still a growing child and needed the proper nutrition for one.

"Shippo, wake up. It's time for breakfast and we need to leave after that," I gently shook him awake. We still had a long way before we hit the western lands.

Maps sound like a good idea right now. Oh how I missed my time. I'd have to visit in a few days. Just knowing I had a way home meant so much. I was practically doing the happy dance. Right now all the sorrow I had vanished.

"Kagome, are we going to see Rin soon?" Shippo asked with wide eyes. The too had become fast friends and were sad to depart.

"Yes, you'll see her in a few days. But, we have to keep a good pace or it will take years," I joked, tickling him in the process.

"Years? Kagome, you're crazy, we'd have to be ants for it to take that long!" he gave me the 'are you stupid look'.

I sighed. Sometimes he was too serious. I guess that's how children are. One minute you think they don't understand a thing you're saying to them, and then they surprise you with some kind of higher intellect that you never expected.

"Why aren't we with Sesshomaru?" how to answer that one. I can't outright lie, but I also couldn't say his golden eyes reminded me so much of Inuyasha that I couldn't handle it.

"Well, we decided that it would be best I tried to find some shards in this direction than the one he was going," In truth we actually argued before I got what I wanted. There was no way I was telling Shippo that though.

If I remembered correctly Sesshomaru thought it would be best if we traveled together to figure out a quick solution to the dilemma that I was in again. I fought tooth and nail by the well with him. I wished I had a subjugation necklace for him. I was so angry.

_"Miko, you need someone to help you," he paused, frustration evident in his tone, "I will offer my assistance since I am honor bound to my half-brother's wish to see you safe."_

_"Is that the only reason you are offering to help? Because of your so called 'honor'?" I was seething. Who did he think he was? I'm not some servant he can command._

_"I almost believed you genuinely wanted to help. I should have known you wouldn't have done it out of the goodness of your heart. Oh, that's right; you DON'T have one!" I shouted._

_I could see how much my voice was grating on his sensitive hearing. To be frank, I didn't care at all. Let me damage his hearing. The look on his face actually changed at that last comment. I could see the corner of his mouth twitch and his eyebrow raise. Damn, why couldn't I do that? Every guy I've come in contact to can do it, so why not me?_

_"This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself," his aura rose as he spoke. Mine rose in retaliation. There was no way I was going to back down._

_"That's right, refer to yourself in third person," I crossed my arms over my chest, signifying I wasn't going to back down._

_"_I_ will be assisting you on your journey whether you like it or not. I do not need another nuisance like Naraku rising to power because a stubborn miko will not accept help."_

_"Stubborn? I'm stubborn? You need to check the plank that's still in your eye, mister. If anyone is stubborn it is you! I need to do this by myself. I don't need anyone else dying because of a mistake I made."_

_"Miko, you are wearing on this Sesshomaru's last patience. Cease your annoying bravado and face the facts. You _need _help. If you insist on defying my request then I will cut you down where you stand. Do I make myself clear?" To look at him, you couldn't tell he was angry. _

_The only thing that kept me from back talking was the seriousness in his tone. Sesshomaru wasn't one to play games. He wasn't Inuyasha or Koga. I couldn't just scream at him and not expect some kind of repercussions. This was a dangerous Taiyoukai that I decided to tango with. I forgot that _this_ was the 'killing perfection'._

_"As much as I hate to admit defeat, I'll agree. I will meet you at the western castle in a few days to discuss this in further detail." I huffed._

_"Why are you not traveling with me to my castle?" he suddenly asked._

_"Do you know how much I want to purify your ass right now? I couldn't handle this animosity for the period we would be traveling together." I replied._

_"As if you could purify me?" he said and walked back to the village to collect Rin._

_He left later that night._

Now that I think about it, I should have shut my mouth. I think I can officially say I am the second person to argue with Sesshomaru and still be breathing. We still had two more days of traveling before the western castle would even be spotted. Summer would come soon. I could feel it in the air. The day was only half over and the trees could only provide so much shade. I really needed to invest in sun screen.

Hours of traveling brought us closer to the Western castle. The grin on Shippo's face was the exact opposite of how I felt. I was beginning to loathe the very thought of talking to Sesshomaru again. The last confrontation had my blood pressure so high, I could feel it rising with every word spoken. Thinking about the Western castle reminded me that I had never been there before. I was curious. Was it enormous or the size of one of the human lord's estates?

"Shippo, what do you think Sesshomaru's home is like?"

"Oh, I heard it was really big. There are supposed to be three or four floors to it. There are gardens and it's set in a different style than regular castles. My father went there one time and said it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen before. He told me that some of the doors are big enough to let a full grown inuyoukai thru them." He looked extremely happy, "I can't wait to see it for myself!"

Three floors? Wow. He has to have a lot of servants to run a place of that size. I wonder what the gardens look like. Maybe my stay there won't be so bad after all. Scratch that, this is Sesshomaru's house I'm talking about. No matter how beautiful it may be, he'll be there and ruin whatever good vibes I get.

"Kagome, did you know that Sesshomaru is supposed to be the wealthiest out of the four youkai lords?" Shippo asked.

"No, I didn't" I replied. No wonder he was so cold and stuck-up. He's a rich brat.

"Kagome, I'm hungry."

I reached into my pack and grabbed a pack of pop tarts. These should tide him over for a couple hours. I didn't want to stop. The more distance we put in, the sooner we would be there. Once there we could settle this matter and get out of there as soon as possible. I really did not want his help. Sure there were benefits to it, but he was doing it because Inuyasha asked him to. If it were his choice, I think I would still fight it, but not as much.

We still had about three hours of light left. I still wanted to find a hot spring and bathe. A river near by wouldn't hurt either. Bathing in a cold river was not something that I enjoyed. Besides, I had to think of Shippo, he would love the comforting warm water on his aching legs. Well, I would, since he hasn't walked at all and has been hitching a ride on my shoulder.

I'd ask him to walk, but I think our pace would be slowed down. It had been three years since I'd come to the feudal era and Shippo looked the same. I was told that youkai didn't age like humans. A hundred years could go by and they would still look about ten or eleven. Shippo appeared to be nine. I would never get to see him into adulthood. He would still be a child when I went. In a way it made me sad and happy at the same time. He would still be my little Shippo, but he wouldn't get older by much.

On a much happier note, Shippo just smelt a hot spring. This girl needed a serious bath, and wouldn't mind prolonging the journey to Lord Ice's castle. Maybe we would make camp here. To hell with fish, and let the ramen return.

"Shippo, this water is really warm! This takes away all of the pains of traveling long distances." I sighed in bliss.

"Since you can go back home, you can get more chocolate?" Shippo asked with puppy eyes. It was adorable.

"Well, yes. I won't be going back for a little while, so you need to make the last of it last," I reminded him.

We finished bathing and settled down for dinner. It was still light out, so no one would be sleeping. I discovered my ramen supply was running low. Maybe we should have had fish tonight? There was nothing to do about it now, so why complain?

The fire felt nice and comfortable in the evening. Even though the weather was warming up, it was still nice out. I was surprised it wasn't burning us alive with heat. The nights were actually quite cold if you weren't used to them.

0o0

At the Western Castle (Sesshomaru's POV)

I paced in my study. The last four days I've been plagued with the last conversation with the miko. Her decision still angered me. I really don' know why I kept my half-brother's promise. The miko was not my responsibility. Was it my honor? Did I feel compelled to help her because of it? That's what I told her, at least.

Feet thumped down the hall towards the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin came running and latching onto my leg.

"What is it, Rin?" I looked down into the excited child's eyes.

"Kagome and Shippo will be here in a few minutes. One of the guards has spotted them about two miles from the castle!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Internally I groaned in protest. The miko would have been here anyway, I tried to remind myself. Although, I can't deny I wanted it to be later rather than sooner. The girl could be quite annoying at times. Dealing with her would most likely tempt me to behead her.

Outward I displayed no hint of what I had been thinking.

"Rin, come. We will meet the miko and fox kit." We left my study for the castle's entrance.

0o0

Kagome's POV

Damn. His house was…big. Shippo wasn't exaggerating like I thought he was. It had four levels. A big wall loomed above us, challenging anyone to invade it. At the top I could make out the figures of several people. I assumed they were the guards. Sesshomaru had to have known we were here. It was only a matter of time before we'd be face to face. Butterflies danced in my stomach.

Why was nervousness setting in? Oh, that's right; I had no idea what to expect once I stepped inside these walls. I was on unfamiliar ground. Could I handle staying here for a while?

"See, Kagome! I told you it was big!" Shippo practically chirped.

"I can't wait to see Rin! I wonder what game we'll play."

"Why don't you wait until we're settled down before you go off making plans" I suggested.

The door began to open. About time. We'd been standing outside for about five minutes. Through the space I could see green and people. They looked like guards.

The doors opened fully, giving Shippo and me the full view of the front side of the castle. It was breath taking. There were lush green gardens with a vibrant array of flowers intermingles between the trees and bushes. I stared in awe, thinking about what it would be like to explore them. The castle was an off white stone or marble structure. I could see carvings made into the stone, but could not make out what they were. On the door leading into it, there was a giant inuyoukai in front of a crescent moon.

My eyes scanned the expanse until they rested on one figure.

His eyes stared into mine for the briefest of seconds.

"Sesshomaru," I whispered.

"Miko," he nodded his head and lead me towards the castle doors.

**So, how was it. I really don't know where I'm headed from here. I know how it will end, just don't know how to get there yet.**

**xXKilling37mmxX**


	3. A Deal With the Devil

**Well, I actually finished another chapter. I need to update more. I don't really know how I'm going to plan the story out. I have the ending all planned. I think I said this before. I'll maybe update sooner. With me you'll never know. **

**I'd like to say thanks to the people that have read/reviewed/faved/ or have even looked at this story. I still can't believe the anyone would look at anything I write. So thanks from the bottom of my little black heart! Who knows the movie from where I just stole that from? Brownie points for anyone who knows...which might involve faster update too...**

Walking throughout the halls I was led to the room that I would be staying at. My jaw dropped. It was five times the size of my bedroom back in the future. There was a big western style bed on the right hand side. God, it looked so comfortable. I wanted to kick off my shoes and jump up and down in joy. Next to the bed a small table sat. I wasn't entirely sure what it's purpose was for. There were no clocks, so maybe it was for books? Across the room there was a desk complete with paper and ink. To the right of the bed was a wardrobe full of kimonos. There was another door, which I assumed led to some sort of bathing area. Although every thing was insanely beautiful, one thing stood out, the window and balcony.

I think I've already said that I might be able to get used to staying here. Right now I don't think I was lying.

The balcony view was absolutely breath-taking. I'd only ever seen landscapes like the one below in movies. Maybe this was a dream and I would wake up any minute. I hoped not. I wanted to pretend just a while more.

After specking out my room, I traveled to the one next door. This one belonged to Shippo for the time being. The servants that escorted us to our rooms, along with old Ice Prince himself, said it was inappropriate for Shippo and me to share a room together. I didn't care, we bathed together. What was wrong with the room thing? I guess it was for the better. I had more time to myself.

Speaking of which, I believed I would have a nice nap later. I desperately wanted to try out the bed.

I knocked once and the door opened.

"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed, "My room is so big! I didn't know a bedroom could be this way. I want to stay here. This is better than when Miroku would con our way into staying at someone's house." I laughed and agreed with him.

"You conned your way to have a better sleeping place?" a deep baritone voice asked behind me.

"Sesshomaru!" I jumped. I hadn't sensed him at all. Bad on my part. "Don't do that! You scared the bejeezus out of me. My heart is doing little marathons right now."

"Miko, I can clearly hear your heart. This you should know and therefore should not have to explain," he responded.

"Well now, aren't we just nice." I replied._ Glad to see some people don't change_. I mentally added.

He stared at me, debating whether to reply to my comment or not.

"You will follow me to my study to discuss the unsettled matter," he turned on his heal, expecting me to follow. Straight to the point. Maybe he wanted me gone already. Before I decided to not listen to him, he seemed to be willing to let me stay here. It looked like my stay would be short if this was what I had to go off on.

I dreaded the very moment of sitting down and talking with Sesshomaru. We hadn't exactly departed on the best of terms last time. We were both frustrated with the other and at not getting what we wanted. A compromise had been agreed upon, but that was as far as a solution had gone.

"Shippo, I'll be back for you later. Behave yourself if you go and play with Rin, or stay in the room until I'm back. Hopefully that won't be long," I then turned to follow Sesshomaru, who had paused in the hallway, waiting for little old me.

Sesshomaru's POV

_What have I gotten myself into?_ I had to ask myself. I could already feel a headache coming on just from the mere thought of talking to the miko. She truly knew how to push someone's nerves. I could smell the resentment and hesitation coming off her in waves. I assumed it was for the same reason as me. None of us wanted to continue the discussion we were having a few days earlier.

The walk to my study had never been longer. I would have sighed at the situation if only it weren't beneath me. How could one woman, let alone, a _human miko_ at that invoke so many feelings in me? I opened the door wanting to end this quickly.

She was the first to speak.

I anticipated this. I wasn't going to let her get her way. There was never a situation where I did not get my way. This was no different, I would just have to work harder. The woman in front of me was not like the women here. She would not submit. She was a fire-cracker waiting to ignite.

"No,"

Kagome's POV

"No? No as in you aren't going to agree, or no as in you aren't going to go the hard route?"

"This matter is not done being discussed. Your way is a fool's way. This Sesshomaru would have thought traveling in the company of Inuyasha would have remedied brash actions on your part. Apparently, I have given you too much credit,"

_The nerve!_ I seethed in anger.

"Apparently, I too have given you too much credit. You're just as stubborn as Inuyasha!" If I got under is skin he wasn't showing it. This was the reason I didn't want to have this conversation…ever!

We were on different ends of the spectrum. Sure he has changed in the few years since we first met, but I don't think there _is_ a way to change him completely. Then again, if he changed completely, he wouldn't be Sesshomaru.

"I still believe I should be the one to do this. I don't need anyone to help me," I was almost to pleading for him to understand when I remembered the jewel shard.

"Besides, look at this," I said while pulling out the jewel shard, "I did this all by myself. This just proves I really don't need anyone!" I exclaimed, overconfident in my one shard.

"Luck," he barked. "Do you believe that one shard is going to convice me you are an all powerful miko that can take on anything and anyone?"

There went my self-esteem. This guy really knew how to tear down someone. If this was bad, I still had more to hear because he wasn't done.

"You think that one demon, that was probably weak at that; justifies your stupidity. As I stated before, only a fool acts rashly. This one shard does not mean you can do anything. If anything, it means you are one shard closer to completing your original mission. You will have a harder time protecting this one because you are on your own. What use are you if you can barely protect yourself and a kit? As you are now, you wouldn't give this Sesshomaru anything but a mere burn with your purification powers.

"Do you believe you won't face opponents that are alomost as strong as myself? They are out there. Now that Naraku has been defeated, there is nothing in their way to stop them if they wish to obtain the jewel for themselves."

I believe that is the most I have heard him speak. On the other hand, his words made me want to cry my eyes out. I know he said the truth in his words. The truth sucks. As he finished speaking I could feel my miko powers rise to the surface. He could feel them too.

"Do you wish to lash out? Would you like to show this Sesshomaru that he is wrong?" he goaded me.

"Just shut up. I know what you're doing. You're trying to get me to fight. Well, mister, I'm not going to bite." I growled and to be more dramatic, stuck my tongue out.

That surprisingly got some reaction out of him, an eyebrow rose. I'll admit, the display was childish, but I was still young. I was a baby compared to his age. Hmm, if I became unangry .with him, I might ask him just how old he was.

"Miko," he scoffed. He walked up to me, causing me to back up against the door.

"You are still a child. A very lucky child. If this Sesshomaru wished it, you would be dead. As of now you are trying on this Sesshomaru's patience, yet again. Do not believe that you will be spared next time."

He was in my face. I never thought he would attempt to be this close to a human. Then again, when it came to intimidating, I think he would do whatever was necessary to get the point across. My purification powers began to recede, with them, some of the hurt.

We stared at one another. This was getting us no where. One of us would have to give sometime. That someone would probably be me. I don't think I could stay quiet and wait someone out like Sesshomaru could. For one, I'd have to eat, speaking of which, would have to be soon. I just remembered I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. I'd opted out for lunch, well, it was more like I didn't want to puke it up from anxiety.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Part of me wanted to continue to fight, the other wanted to admit defeat. I was stuck between two choices.

_What harm would it do to have him along? _I reasoned with myself. _It would ensure safety and double my chances of keeping the jewel shards._

"Listen, can we talk about this later. I'm pretty sure you're just as frustrated as me right now. Why don't you give me until later tonight. Besides, I'm practically starving." To further help my plea, my stomach decided then to make itself known.

He nodded, "Very well. I expect you to see reason by then," he dismissed me without another glance. Jerk.

I traveled back to my room to collect Shippo and grab something to eat. I realized something. I had absolutely no clue where the dining hall was, let alone a kitchen. Vending machines. That's what this place needed, although it would be a while before I would see one again.

"Kagome, your back," Shippo greeted me.

"Come on, Shippo, let's find some dinner. Do you think you can sniff out a kitchen or dining hall?" I asked him.

"Duh! I do have a good sense of smell," he replied, his tone demanding how could I forget such a thing.

We left, turning around the corner in search of food. My stomach was grumbling and complaining about how much of an idiot I was to skip any meal. I was starting to agree with it. Shippo started sniffing the air for the direction that we needed to go. I really didn't want to ask one of the staff here. I also didn't want to run into Sesshomaru again. I had to come up with a decision in like two hours. I had a feeling that he would get his way.

This was just a game to him. I really don't believe anyone has said no to him. Well, anyone that is _alive_ anyway. My luck would eventually run out.

Shippo tugged on my pants to get my attention.

"I can smell food through those doors,"

I stepped closer to take a sniff. Yep, there was definitely something edible in there. I glanced behind me to see if anyone else was in the hallway. Seeing no one there, I walked through the door. So far, the castle was set up in a western style. From what I could see, there were barely any sliding doors at all. Interesting. I wondered what else was different around this place.

Sesshomaru's POV

The miko was just beyond the doors. Throughout our entire conversation her stomach had been growling. I never thought she would have found the dining hall so soon. I was about to send someone to fetch her when the kit and she came through the doors.

The look on her face was priceless. A frown marred her face when she realized I was in the room. It was ironic because I was the last person she wanted to see.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here? I thought you were in your study." The miko asked, displeasure coloring her words.

"This Sesshomaru has to eat. This is _my_ home; therefore I have the freedom to do as I please without any questions."

She stiffened at my words. Maybe she understood how rude she seemed.

"You're right. Sorry." She admits it. Interesting.

"Sit, miko. The meal will be brought out momentarily." The kit and she made their way to the long table to take their seats.

All seemed to be going well. Rin would be arriving shortly. There was no idle conversation to fill the silence. I preferred it this way. My thoughts were my own. From her place at the table I could see the miko fidget. She could not sit still for the life of her. At any moment she would burst forth into her normal, meaningless chatter. It was just a matter of time.

The kit was the calmer of the two at the moment. He kept glancing at the door. No doubt waiting for Rin to arrive. I noticed the two's budding friendship while at the village. Rin talked constantly about the kit. I would bet a great sum of money the kit harassed the miko in the same manner.

Along with fidgeting, the miko seemed deep in thought. Reading her facial expressions left little to guess. She was distressed and defeated. Whatever was on her mind wasn't pleasant for her. The topics were limitless. My guess is that it had to do with our latest conversation and her decision.

Kagome's POV

God, could the silence get any more awkward? How can Lord Ice sit here and say nothing? Even Shippo isn't talking. That's probably due to the glances he keeps aiming at the door. What's he waiting for?

Sesshomaru was doing nothing. I thought he would at least say something. How's the weather? Oh, I just acquired more lands to my already vast territory. Nothing, nada, zip. It is extremely frustrating when there is nothing to bring up to start a conversation. All I would get is his "Hn,". Honestly, what kind of response is that?

_Grrrr_. _I can't take it anymore!_ I mentally screamed. _Someone has to say something. What is there to bring up?_

"So, what's for dinner?" I broke the silence.

"Whatever the chef has decided to prepare tonight," Sesshomaru answered. I was surprised I even got one.

Still twitching I scanned the room once again. Where were the servants? Did they take their time on purpose? My eyes wondered to Sesshomaru again. He was starring again, but this time it was at me. God, how I hated that mask. You could never understand a damn thing he was thinking.

"Miko, your antics are below your station. Cease this now." He snobbishly told me.

I stilled, "Excuse me?"

"Cease the fidgeting. A miko should act proper and set the example for others."

"You can't be serious? Is it my fault that I'm a little antsy?" Well, looks like I got my conversation. It just wasn't what I expected.

He glared at me. I wonder how angry I could make him before he went off the handle. I don't think it would take that much on my part.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to probably berate me when Rin decided to make her appearance. "Lord Sesshomaru! I'm here now!" the little girl exclaimed. She then proceeded to run towards him and take her seat.

"Shippo, do you want to play after dinner. I know a great place to play hide and seek out in the gardens," she switched her attention to Shippo.

"Yeah. You're never going to find me, though. I'm a pretty good hider!" he proudly announced.

The anger in Sesshomaru's eyes seemed to dissipate with the girl's arrival. Dinner arrived shortly after. The tilapia was mouth watering. It had just enough seasoning to make it perfect. I had never had anything like this before. It was better than if I had gotten it in a restaurant. I wouldn't mind staying here if I could eat like a queen.

Rin talked throughout the entire dinner. She told us the best place in the gardens and who all the staff was.

"Wow, Rin. You sure do know a lot about the palace." Shippo complemented.

"Well, I've lived here for awhile now," she responded.

My eyes wandered over to Sesshomaru again. He was back to his own thoughts again. That mask really needed to be decoded. His plate was almost empty. Dinner was almost over. I still had to say if we were to travel the country for the shards or if I was going to go solo on it. He threatened me to lean towards the answer he wanted. I still believed that it would be better if I went alone on this mission. I was the one who had broken the jewel…again. He had pointed out some key flaws on my part. I understood. I just didn't want anyone else involved.

If we were to go and do this together, would Rin and Shippo come with us or would we be alone. Alone with Sesshomaru was something I wanted to avoid. If I was this annoying to him over fidgeting, what would it be like if I was with him 24/7? I would go insane from no conversation. He'd kill me within ten minutes of traveling. We just weren't compatible. Although, this would give me a chance to try and discover who the enigma that was Sesshomaru really was.

I sighed. My next conversation with the taiyoukai would be one big headache. Maybe I could sneak back to my room to delay the inevitable?

"Miko, you will return with me to my study after dinner to finish our discussion," Sesshomaru ordered. Damn. Well, there went that idea.

Shortly after dinner was finished and the plates were taken away. Shippo and Rin ran out of the room to the gardens, leaving me alone with Sesshomaru. The Ice prince headed back towards the study with me in tow. If I was bad at the table, I was even worse on the annoying scale now. Nervousness practically drenched the air.

The walk back was pretty quick unfortunately. He sat at his desk, left eyebrow arched, waiting for my response. He would probably cross his hands if he didn't think it was beneath him. I looked him in the eyes.

"You brought up some key points earlier. I know that I suck on many things and am not a 'true' miko. I've barely trained because from where I'm from, there simply is no use for them. I want to do this by myself, but the reality of that is slim. You probably would lock me away if I said you weren't going to go. You and Inuyasha really are stubborn mules. You can deny it all you want, but the only thing that helped me get my way with him was those subjugation beads. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I need you to help do this. However, I still want to try to do this without your help and would like you to not do anything unless absolutely necessary." God, that was long.

Sesshomaru sat there and contemplated all that I had said. I think I could get my way on this, possibly. I couldn't really draw on past experiences, because I never had to strike a deal with Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru can agree to the conditions. Although, I will add a few conditions for you. The first is that you will train everyday in hand to hand combat. The second is that you will learn to use a sword and improve your archery." Holy shit. I think I just struck a deal with the devil.

"And just who will be my instructor?" Did he plan on having another person travel with us?

"I will." I am going to die. I just know it. I won't live to see twenty or any years after that.

The finality of those words struck home to what I had just gotten myself into. This wouldn't be the journey I was expecting. This was going to be hell.

"I see. Do you hate me so much? Is it you're mission to kill me before I get two shards?" I asked him.

"Miko, do you not see the honor that I am giving you? Many have fought to try and become an apprentice of mine. Do not take this for less than what it is. You need this. There is no other that can get you trained in the amount of time that you need to be."

"Why can't you just call me by my name? Is it really that hard? You're training me, so just do that. It's one small thing compared to the hell you're going to put me through in the weeks to come."

He looked at me before replying. "You will not be called by name until you have earned it. I do not know you. Why is it that you insist on calling me by name instead of my title?"

Now it was my turn to stare at him. He had a point. I just never thought about it. Both times were different and from past experience, no one from the feudal era had bothered to correct me. What did he mean I had to earn to be called by name? What kind of crap was that?

"I never was corrected before. I've rarely used someone's title to get their attention. I prefer to use their given name because we are equals."

"Equals?"

"Yes. That's what I was brought up with. Everyone is equal."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go back to my room and get some sleep. We can talk later if you'd like to. Maybe we can play twenty questions or something."

"Hn." He nodded his head. Again with the 'Hn'? Would a simple yes kill him?

"Miko, tomorrow your training begins. I expect you up by sunrise to start your archery lessons."

I walked out of the room. "You have got to be kidding me! Why did I have to strike a deal with the devil? Why?" I exclaimed.

Sesshomaru's POV

_Equals? Kagome is strange to say in the least. What is this 'twenty questions'? Training her is going to be interesting if nothing else._

_**Well, an update done. Just in time for school too. i'm on a roll right now. If only I would do this more often. Now i just have to come up with the rest of the story and I'll be done. I think I have to do a bit of research for the next chapter...Kagome's training...hmm wonder how that is going to go.**_

**_XxKilling37mmxX_**


End file.
